


It was always you

by honeycombme



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Amputation, Angels, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Iraq, Lake-town, Love, Lust, Making Love, Making Up, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Orgasm, Playing, Prosthesis, Rings, Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Southern Accent, Southern Belle, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, War, Weddings, climax, clyde needs a hug, hug, sweeties, wedding crasher, woods, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombme/pseuds/honeycombme
Summary: The thought of you in white alone makes Clyde question all of his life decisions up until this point. There is no more time to waste, no more ‘tomorrows’ or ‘maybe somedays’. You were gearing up to marry him, when it should have been Clyde. It was always supposed to be Clyde.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

Clyde’s fingers were thrumming against the bar, not a soul in the room with him. His lips had pressed into a hard line with his thoughts of you marrying Miles. He was thinking of you with that smug prick. The guy didn’t even know how to change a tire, how the hell did he deserve  _ you. _

 

Clyde began to reminisce about all the times you had played house in the woods. You always brought bug spray and a couple of snacks in your backpack, insisting that you wash your hands in the creek before eating. He would crinkle his face and poke fun at you, your hands on your hips to let him know you meant business. 

 

He remembered the way your strands of hair would curl around your face from the West Virginia humidity. Your freckles would pop out from the sun and you’d smile real big when he gave you one of his Oreos. 

 

At the age of 11, he made a vow to himself that he was going to marry you. 

 

“Alright now, Clyde,” you’d begin, “You’re the husband and I’m the wife.”

 

His eyes would light up, watching you fit into your role. You pulled out a little fake checkbook that your mom had let you play with, writing down random amounts of money. 

 

“Oh honey, how will we ever get rid of all this money,” you declared with such drama.

 

Clyde giggled and you’d give him stern looks, encouraging him to continue the roleplay.

 

“Darlin’, I think we should just buy the whole damn state, whatya think?”

 

“Clyde, watch your language!” You’d look around the woods to see if anyone heard you two, feeling a little embarrassed. You’d sit next to him, taking his hand and studying his palms as you changed your role to a fortune teller. 

 

Clyde would stare at you as your small fingers traced along his palms, a little sweaty from the heat. He knew he was no good, came from nothing. But being out in the woods with you, no one to judge or tell you both that hanging around each other was wrong, he felt accepted and loved. Felt carefree and  _ happy. _

_ ~ _

Heat lightning began to rock the earth beneath Clyde’s feet, bringing him to the present. Dusk had settled, and he could not stick around the bar any longer. He needed to go find you. 

 

As he began frantically locking doors, his mind began to tempt him into complacency. But he remembered you, and all the feelings you forced him to feel. 

 

“Clyde, I do not understand why you keep doin’ this,” you’d coo at him as he sat against your wall. You were lucky that you had a bathroom attached to your bedroom, or else stealing towels to clean his bloody knuckles and lips would be much more difficult. You patted at the blood staining his mouth and cheek as his gaze set forward. 

 

You weren’t allowed to have boys in your room whatsoever, but that didn’t stop Clyde from climbing the ivy along your house and into your bedroom. 

 

“Someone’s gotta teach those fu-,” Clyde looked to your disapproving face as he began to curse, “-boys, a lesson. I can’t stand it when they call us those names y/n.”

 

Your eyebrows would furrow and you’d cup his cheek. You loved Clyde, he was more precious than anything you’d ever had. He was your best friend and would always mean the world to you, but you lived in a different universe entirely. 

~

 

Your mom was putting the finishing touches on your dress, a floral gown to make all the other girls at the prep schools dresses look like tattered rags. She had been working on this dress for 2 years, continually adding different pieces and sheer fabric until it was perfect...for her. You never got to choose what you wanted, the culmination of your adolescence would be no different. 

 

You dotted your cheeks with blush, staring in the mirror wondering what it would be like if Clyde were to walk in with a suit, flowers in his shaky palms, his dark hair tousled perfectly. Wondered how many heads would turn, you in his arms, slow dancing.  _ Fucking prom.  _ Instead, he was in a gritty, dirty uniform, wasting away in the desert. How he could have left you, you’d never understand. 

 

Once your mom left the room to go get the camera set up, you pulled a letter from your vanity. 

 

“It’s real hot, it’s real scary, and even though there are a bunch a’ guys round, it’s real lonely. I ain’t got you to clean me up after a rough day here, and i’m missin you like crazy girl. I’m sorry my writin’s not so pretty, but i’d sure love it if you’d send me somethin to keep my spirit’s up. Yours, Clyde”

 

You felt tears welling in your eyes as you held the dirty letter to your heart, your mind worried that he’d never come back to you. ~

The familiar sound of the door locking sent a jolt of nerves through Clyde. The humidity made the air thick, causing him to feel claustrophobic. All his anxiety about confronting you after all this time, after all the dumb things he’d done and after breaking your heart, all of it had come down to this. 

~

 

Clyde didn’t let you know when he had returned back home, but rather took his place at the bar. He was scheming with his brother, the situations not always turning out in his favor. He thought about you at night, when the prosthetic came off. He thought about how you could manage to calm him even during the most terrible nights. He wondered if he’d had you in Iraq, if you could’ve helped the demons go away. 

 

But he’d never take you to a place like that, no sir, he was just gonna leave you be. You were a princess, an angel. You deserved someone who could give you the whole state of West Virginia, shit...someone to give you  _ the world. _

 

He was being chatted to by a townie as a group of ladies waltzed in, makin noises and giggling. 

 

They all looked out of place, fancy sundresses of all different colors. They stuck out like sore thumbs in this dark bar. Clyde turned around to grab a few bottles of liquor, anticipating the kinds of drinks they’d order. Gin and tonic, with a splash of cranberry. Cranberry and vodka. Vodka and soda water. Ya know, lady drinks. 

 

As he turned around, you were leaned against the bar, a hazy look in your eye from previous glasses of who knows what. He stopped in his tracks, his one good arm holding a bottle of vodka and the prosthetic staying loyally to his side. 

 

Your carefree smile dissipated as you looked into his battle-worn face. You could still see your sweet Clyde, but the lines in his face were different. The size of his body was different, and he was missing an  _ arm. _

 

You instantly felt for him, wanted to hop the bar all unladylike and bury yourself in his chest...but everything was different. He had stopped writing you, never called you, never climbed your ivy again. 

 

The moment you shared was broken by one of your bridesmaids. 

 

“Hey there hot stuff, this one’s about to be off the market! You got anything that drowns that thought away?!” You heard her giggle, her sweet southern charm usually drawing laughter from anyone she came across, but Clyde stood, stone faced. 

 

“I got some, uh, some…” Clyde continued to look at you, his dark smooth voice catching at his last word, “S’cuse me ladies, i’ll be right with ya.”

He set down the bottle, pacing to the back where he was out of your sight. Your stomach had dropped to your toes and you began to feel things you had shoved to the back of your mind. Clyde. Oh, Clyde. Why’d you leave…

~

 

Clyde drove down the road, stopping on the shoulder as his headlights caught some pretty wild flowers. He was mouthing to himself, preparing what he might say to you, but everything seemed so fucking stupid. Everything was robotic, too much, or not enough. Clyde had to stop you from committing your whole life to someone who didn’t even know what you deserved. Hell, he might not be able to give it to you now but he’d stop at nothing until you had the world in your palms. 

 

“Y/n, I’ve been lovin you since... naw that ain’t it,” he mumbled as he plucked a small bouquet. The yellow, white, and purple flowers he found seemed so dirty, so rustic. You deserved a million roses, petals drifting through the air as you walked towards him. He wanted to spin you around, brush your hair behind your ear, hold you when you weren’t ok…

~

 

“Y/n,” Clyde spoke into the phone, tears in his eyes. He’d never felt so low, never been more done with anything. He was tired of these cauliflower schemes, tired of being a criminal. He was tired that he didn’t do more to be better for you. 

 

“Is this...Clyde is that you? What the hell do you think you’re doing, calling me from that place?” You were angry, unbelievably enraged that after all this time, he’d call you to have to bail him out of more stupidity. Your heart was heavy, broken, and unable to withstand any more of this. 

 

“Naw, y/n, it ain’t like that, I-”

 

“Save it, Clyde. I hope someday you stop runnin from what you know you need to do, and realize you used to have the whole world at your fingertips, but you wasted it all away.”

 

Even though your words were harsh, they were like honeyed tea to a sore throat. Soothing, sweet. Your voice played like a melody in his head long after you’d hung up on him. The thought of you kept him up at night, his dreams of what life would be like if your girls were throwing that party for you two…

~

Rubbing his eyes and carding through his hair, he set off towards your parents house. It was your last night an unmarried woman. He wondered if he’d be able to climb that ivy with just his good arm, or if he’d have to ring the doorbell, old fashioned like. 

 

The sky was always so dark on these back roads, the moon seemed to cast the world in inky blue hues. It was massive tonight. He wished he could ball it up and give it to you, the most romantic gift he could think of. 

As he got into the quaint town, quite a ways away from his junky one, string lights littered his view. It seemed the whole town was happy, loving, welcoming. But he knew the people to be anything but that. He looked at his flannel, dirty and tattered. He knew he didn’t belong, he’d known it since he was 11. But nothing would stop him now, he had already driven too far, waited too long. 


	2. Part 2.

You’d wandered into his bar, alone.

 

You had a few glasses of wine, and your friends all wanted to go to a fancy club. You’d told them you had a headache and you wanted to get some rest. They boo’d you, made you feel like a killjoy, but kissed your cheek and sent you home in a cab. Once you’d gotten there, you took your car and started driving. You didn’t quite acknowledge that you were going there again until you’d hit that familiar back road towards it. 

 

The door creaked slightly as you pushed it open. There were a few people playing card games, sipping on pints and talking amongst themselves. Your hair was nice and curled before, proper and kempt. You’d shuffled out of your fancy brunch dress from the afternoon and put on a simple wrap dress, tied at your side. 

 

The cream colored lace of the bralette underneath the dress flirting at your shoulder, your hair fallin in strands. You felt untamed, felt like you were a woman without a cause as you sauntered in. 

 

There he was, wiping down the bar, too busy in his own thoughts to look up at you. 

 

“What’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here,” you stated, sounding a lot less confident than you thought you could manage. He looked up, his hair falling in his eyes briefly. 

 

“Well i’ll be damned, darlin’, you might be the prettiest thing that’s ever walked through those doors,” he charmed. He didn’t sound as confident as he’d liked to, either. 

 

You pressed your lips together as you found a seat at the bar. 

 

“Jack honey, neat,” you declared, looking down at your fingers in your lap. The dress began to slide down your shoulder slightly, exposing more of your lingerie. 

 

“Well that’s a proper drink, ain’t it,” chimed Clyde as he began pulling the bottle from the shelf. Instead of grabbing one glass, he grabbed two. “Mind if i have one too?”

 

You shook your head, his eyes locked on yours as he poured two messy glasses half full. 

 

You both decided to shoot the first glass, nerves more than likely pulling your bodies like marionettes. He poured two more, and began to chat with you. 

 

As the alcohol set in, you were both leaning into the bar, reminiscing and catching up at the same time. You’d had so many questions for him, and he, you. 

 

Your lips became loose as you began to talk about boyfriends and girlfriends, flings and one night stands. You had missed so much of his life, and he had done some things you didn’t approve of. 

 

“Since when does a lady kiss and tell, huh?” Clyde teased. 

 

“Since when did you get to be such a handsome devil?” You dropped your eyes, his face dangerously close to yours as you were both leaning in close. 

 

Clyde could tell something shifted, something a little more primal. 

 

“Always so proper, sweetheart. Always such a charmer...that’s my girl,” he cooed. 

 

You felt yourself squirm as the anxiety of your lust set in. You’d wanted him your whole life. Wanted to grab his hand, his cheek, kiss his lips, make him yours...and here he was mere inches away from you. Everything felt natural and as it should be. 

 

But you backed away, causing Clyde’s smile to disappear. 

 

“Don’t you go runnin’ away on me now y/n, we still got things to talk about-”

 

“I gotta get goin,” you mumbled, slowly. The whiskey had caught up to you entirely and your head was foggy. You hadn’t drank anything that strong since you and Clyde had sipped from a bottle of whiskey he’d stolen back when you were kids. 

 

“Naw, darlin’, stay a little,” he pleaded. 

 

The last couple of townies in the bar stumbled out, the slam of the door causing you both to jump. Clyde took his chance to go turn the sign over to closed and lock the door. 

 

“I got a place upstairs you can crash in, bed an everything up there. You ain’t gettin behind the wheel of a car tonight.”

 

You nodded, watching as he began turning off overhead lights and fumbling with a set of keys. 

 

“If you’ll follow me, miss,” he held out his arm like a gentleman, and you latched onto his side, strolling towards the stairs at his pace. He helped you steady yourself as you began to climb, chuckling as you’d wobble too far towards the railing and giggle. You felt so carefree, so able to be your goofy self. You didn’t give a shit that you had to maintain a facade, with Clyde, you felt real. 

 

“Why thank you, sir. I must say you are the most accommodating gentleman I’ve ever met. Take this, as a token of my sincerest gratitude.” You felt the words hang from your mouth, dramatic and playful like they were as kids. You lifted your hand towards him so that he may kiss it; his reward. He looked down to it, smiling. He kicked his back leg out, kneeling while he reached to take your small hand into his large, calloused one. His plush lips came to the back of your hand as he kept his eyes on your smile. 

 

A candle flickering on a nightstand near the quilted bed was the only thing illuminating the two of you. 

 

His lips seemed to linger too long, but not long enough. Every part of your body was screaming for him, but your mind held you back. 

 

He released you, standing to his full height. 

 

“Thank you for the token, i’ll take that with me every day for the rest of forever,” he chuckled. 

 

But you were not smiling, you were not laughing, and you were not playing. You kept your eyes on his as your fingers drunkenly came to the bow, tied at your side. The material slipped through the knots seamlessly, as you fumbled with the opening clasp of the dress. The light flickered and just as quickly, you’d opened your dress to him. 

 

The soft, light material clung to your burning skin. The lace accentuated every curve. Your nipples poked through the soft fabric as you took Clyde’s hand, pulling it towards your waist. When he reached you, you didn’t remove your hand. 

 

“I’ve been wantin you since I can remember,” you confessed, “i’d sit in my room dreamin you’d come home from the war, standin in my front yard waitin for me. I’d look at your letters every night just so I could read your name, see the way you wrote the word ‘love’ and pretend that you’d tell me you loved me more than the moon and the stars…” 

 

You moved his hand upwards, towards your breasts. You heard him take in a sharp breath. 

 

“I dreamed you’d climb up that ivy, not cause you were hurt but cause you wanted to hide in bed with me, touch me here,” you paused as his hands reached your breasts, the warmth from his hand pulsing through the fabric, “i dreamed that you’d quit fightin the world and you’d be mine,” your voice hitched at the end of your sentence as you felt yourself becoming emotional. 

 

Clyde began to close the distance between the two of you, his prosthetic meeting your waist. 

“Oh darlin’, i don’t know how I could’ve been so fuckin blind, I-I want you so bad honey,” he furrowed his brows as he brought his forehead to yours. 

 

“Tell me you’ll be mine forever, Clyde Logan, tell me that and i’ll be yours right here, right now,” you demanded sweetly.

 

Clyde brought his lips to your neck, his hands working at your breast gently. He smattered kisses along your shoulder and neck, sweetly pulling at you. You let out a whimper as his lips climbed higher. He pecked at your ear lobe, then your jaw, then your chin. 

 

He paused there, taking a shaky breath. 

 

You tilted your chin down, tired of waiting your whole life for him to be ready for this. 

 

Your lips met, crashed into each other with the weight of 20 years worth of longing. He huffed into you, his hand coming to your lower back to support you. 

 

You worked your lips into his more ferociously, your hands coming to his hair, grabbing at the dark tresses in the candlelight. You had been wanting this for so long. You’d dreamed of him, loved him, for so long. 

 

His large hand came to your jaw to hold you sweetly as your kiss became less urgent, and more about how slowly you could move into each other. Your nerves were on fire. His mouth tasted sweet like honey and whiskey, and his breath came hot against you. His fingers snaked through your loose waves, holding you still as he took in the moment. 

 

He was still so ashamed of who he was, still so unsure he could give you a life that you deserved, no matter how much he wanted to be that guy. 

 

Miles had money, status, a good family. He could make you happy. 

 

You broke the kiss, carefully pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Clyde Logan, you tell me you want me right now,” you breathed, “tell me you’ll be mine forever sweetheart, i want you so bad.” A tear rolled down your cheek as you realized you pleas weren’t being requited. You had begged any and every greater being that you could think of to let your dream of you and Clyde become realized, but there was always something wedging you apart. 

 

“Clyde?”

 

He was stuck, his eyes searching yours. He watched as the tear caressed your cheekbone, watched as you pleaded with him to give you what he knew he couldn’t give you. 

 

“Oh, y/n, why you doin this, huh? I ain’t no good for you, you know that darlin’...”

 

“Just say it Clyde, please,” you begged, real tears pouring from you now.

 

His hand slid from your neck to your shoulder, but you shrugged him off. 

 

“I’m always gonna be disappointed, huh? Is that what you’re worried about Clyde Logan, you-you-you...you _fucking_ _idiot_? You think I can’t handle this? You think I can’t make you happy?  Well fuck this then!” You backed away, grabbing at your dress to wrap it back over yourself. “You gonna hide from me again, call me in forty years hoping i’ll still be in love with you when you realize that- aw shit none of this is gonna get through to you. I’m gone,” you spit as you tied the dress. 

 

Clyde walked forward to close the distance again, his mouth hanging open and his brow furrowed in apparent distress and confusion. 

 

“Y/n don’t say that, come back,” he yelled as you began stumbling down the stair. 

 

You were sloppy, hammered, and you needed to go. Tears blinded you and you tried to blink them away as you made it to the first floor. Clyde came roaring after you. 

 

“Don’t you dare think you’re gon drive in a state like that, i won’t allow it!” He felt what he’d done as he saw your face, streaked with tears, red splotches around your eyes and your lips pouty. 

 

“All i’ve ever done is love you Clyde, taken care of you when you did stupid shit. I even loved you when you were off fightin, millions of miles away from me. But you can’t even lie to me, can’t even love me enough to let me feel like it wasn’t all a waste of time...can’t you see i have to go? I have no choice. You are gonna keep pushin me away until i’m dead,” you grabbed your bag still sitting on the bar and began fumbling for your keys. You wiped away your tears with the back of your hand and headed towards the door. 

 

“Y/n,”

 

“I said  _ save it _ ,” you reached the door, turning the lock over to let yourself out. You wrenched it open, feeling the chilly breeze reach you as you turned back to look at Clyde, frozen in place. 

~

 

He reached the corner where your parent’s house stood tall and powerful. Green ivy had taken over the entire side of the house, snaking up to your bedroom window. There was no light coming from there, but the bottom floor was illuminated in a yellow-orange glow. Now or never. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he parked a little way from the house. Getting out of the car took every ounce of strength he could muster, his legs wobbling but determined. He clutched the bouquet in his fists, maybe a little too tightly, and began to make his way forward. 

 

He kept looking up to your window, imagining you resting your head on your forearms as you used to watch him head back to his alternate universe, all his wounds tended to. 

 

He cursed at himself for being so naive, so blind, and such a chicken shit. 

 

He reached your lawn, and thats when the began to feel a little queasy, taking a look back to his car as if thinking about returning. He started to go over what he needed to say, gesticulating with the flowers still in his clutch, hoping he’d be able to win you over. His weary feet somehow carried him forward, shoes catching slightly on the manicured lawn. Your parents walkway was lined with beautiful flowers and little lights. 

 

He started to hear a low rumble of voices coming from inside the house, making him feel sick. He veered off the walkway towards the opened garage, ducking on the other side of the house. His back was pressed against the house, eyes closed, breathing quickly. His mind was going over all the humiliating possibilities, making him sweat. A tear made its way out of his clenched eyelids, his nerves taking over. 

 

“y/n, if you only knew how much i loved you,” he whispered, “You’d know I wanted to marry you since you called me your husband in the woods. I just wanna give you the world sweetheart, you deserve so much more than i can ever provide...you’re the best thing ats ever happened to me,” his grip on the flowers grew even stronger as a sob wracked through his body, “I carried around a photo of you all through iraq, right in my pocket, right when i got hurt. I’s at the aid station and they propped it up for me so i could see you when I woke up. I’m so scared i can’t be the man you need, i’m such a fuck up.” His head dropped to the ground as tears ran down his face. “I wanna make you my wife, forever, just like you said. I don’t think a days gone by since i met you that i didn’t want that...i’ve been yours every day, and i will always be yours…please don’t do this,”

 

The words that had rolled out of his mouth hit him deeply, things hes wanted to speak into reality but hasn’t had the courage to. He slid down the wall, maneuvering his body so he could sit down. His grip on the flowers relaxed as he let himself catch his breath. His hand came to his face, trying to soothe himself. 

 

“Was that so hard to say, Clyde Logan?” You appeared from the inside of the garage. You had been sent to grab a couple bottles of wine, the heavy bottles weighing your shoulder down. A tear slid down your face, illuminated by moonlight. You walked towards his slumped over frame, dropping the bottles in the grass. 

 

Clyde could hardly believe he was seeing you again, your hair done up all nice with a couple of strands falling in your face, your classic look. He sniffled, taking in the sight of you as you knelt down to see if he was alright. 

 


	3. Pt. 3

Your mind was racing as you heard the sound of sniffling outside the garage. You didn’t know who would be sobbing against your home, everyone was inside the party. The lilac dress you were wearing fluttered as small gusts of wind circled the garage. You held both bottles in your fists, clutching tightly to the point your knuckles were white. You shuffled towards the opening of the garage door, careful to step on your tip toes as to not alert the stranger. 

You could hear the voice mumbling as they sobbed. He. He sounded familiar. 

You started to discern words against the wind, careful to hold your breath so that you could hear better. 

_ “I wanna make you my wife, forever, just like you said. I don’t think a days gone by since i met you that i didn’t want that...i’ve been yours every day, and i will always be yours…please don’t do this,” _

You finally realized whose voice had muttered these confessions; you couldn’t mistake that soft southern twang for anything. 

Your heart jolted as you the hurt you felt bubbled back to the surface. Clyde was here, for whatever reason, and it broke your heart all over again. Two days from your wedding, and he decided he finally wanted to let you know how he felt? 

But your anger couldn’t reach your heart, you wanted to slam your fists against his chest so he’d hold you, whisper to you over and over again what you’d just heard him confess. 

You stepped out from the garage, peaking around the corner with tears welling in your eyes. You saw Clyde slumped over against the wall, sobs heaving as quietly as he could manage, a bouquet of wildflowers at his legs. You decided to speak…   
~

You looked angelic, the blue hues from the moon playing at your pale skin and dusty lilac dress. Clyde looked to you from swollen eyes, tears rolling down his cheek. You began to kneel in front of him, the hurt in your face breaking him in two. 

“Oh darlin’, I don’t know what to say anymore,” he began, “I’ve been fightin this ever since I realized I’s no good for ya. You’re an angel, beautiful as anything in the whole world…I used to lay in bed thinkin, ‘What the hell would that girl ever want from a lowly guy like me?’, keepin me up so long I’d have bags under my eyes in the mornin’. I shoved you away from me cuz I couldn’t stand thinkin you might laugh in my face if I told ya what was in my heart…”he sniffled. “Now here we are, all grown up, and I still want to run away to the woods and make you my girl forever,” he swallowed and looked to you, now sitting sideways on the ground, hands in the grass. 

Your shattered heart ached as you watched the true love of your life, crumbled into a mess of tears and indirect pleas to cancel your plans of marrying your fiancé and run away with him. You’d always dreamed of Clyde, grasping your hand at the altar, reciting his vows to you. Once prompted, he’d put a gentle hand on your jaw, and pull you in for the sweetest kiss he could manage. 

Clyde always imagined staring down the aisle, watching as your daddy led you straight to him. You’d smile all excited as you’d watch Clyde turn to putty at your beauty. His hand would come to his mouth, stifling any noise that may erupt as he’s taken over by emotion. He’d stare into your eyes, twinkling with tears, as you recited your vows, voice shaky but determined to let you know that for the rest of his life, you’d be his.    
~

You looked into his kind, honeyed eyes, searching for a sign of what to do. You knew how absolutely insane it would be to call off your wedding, you knew how hurt Miles would be, you knew the disarray that would absolutely follow you if you were to give in to your heart. Something inside of you would not let you say no, and would not let you say yes. 

Your heart took over, urging your lips to speak. 

“I wonder if it’s still there,” you almost whispered. 

Clyde’s eyes stayed fixed on you, carding through his memories to try and catch up to where you were. “Wonder if what is still where?”

“Our house,” you smirked, eyes falling to the ground. 

You heard Clyde sniffle again, then chuckle to himself. “I’d hope so, we spent 6 months collectin enough materials to put that thing together. I stole so many nails from the corner store, I might be the reason they’re outta business.”

You both smiled at each other at the thought. You stood abruptly, holding a hand out to Clyde. “C’mon now.”

He looked from your face to your hand a couple of times before he wised up and reached out. He grunted a little as he maneuvered his way up, wiping his jeans down of any grass. You grabbed his hand again, as well as one of the big bottles of wine.    
~

You led Clyde to the corner when you saw his car. You began to pick up your speed, looking back to the house that was hosting  _ your _ party. You had no idea what you were doing, positively humming with anxiety and confusion. 

Clyde didn’t dare say a word. He was afraid he’d done too much, hurt too deeply. He followed you to his car and you opened the passenger seat for her to get in. She picked up her dress, holding it close as she slid in, brushing one strand of hair behind her ears. Clyde dug in his pocket to find his keys, quickly getting in the driver’s seat and turning on the car. 

You both sat there for a moment in silence, him looking out the window, you looking to the gearbox. The soft sounds of the engine running and the smell of old leather overwhelmed your senses. 

“Clyde, take me there,” you spoke softly, “take me to our house?”

Clyde’s heart fluttered at the words coming out of your mouth, his throat feeling swollen. He nodded to you, putting the car in gear and heading to the spot. 

The car ride was quiet. You were fiddling with your thumbs, looking out the window to the dimly lit roads and dark fields. Clyde was slightly speeding, occasionally clearing his throat or looking over at you to make sure you were ok. He flicked on his brights as he turned down a winding road, devoid of any street lights. For about ten minutes, you both sat in silence as the wheel turned this way and that, slowly inching towards your destination. 

When he reached the water’s edge, he put the car in park. 

“We gotta walk from here…but your outfit is real nice and-“

“Don’t you worry about me, I can go barefoot,” you stated, pulling off your block heels and throwing them in the back. You opened the passenger door and stepped outside. There was a slight chill in the breeze coming off the water. 

“Clyde, you got a jacket or anything?” you said as you shivered.

Clyde had just stepped out of his car and walked to the trunk. He pulled out a quilt he kept in the back for when he’d need to rough it. 

“All I have is this, but it should keep you real nice and warm.” He draped the blanket over your shoulder, stepping away so you could grab the edges. You smiled and began to walk towards your spot, careful not to step on anything too sharp with your bare feet.    
~

Fireflies danced between trees, floating in and out of view as they made their selves bright. You took deep breaths as you and Clyde strolled into the woods, the moon light shining through the trees. You had come to a familiar clearing, looking to the trees hoping to find the one you-

“Well I’ll be damned,” Clyde interrupted your thoughts, “look, it’s your mark!”

You quickly met up with him, hand coming to the slashes in the tree you had made with Clyde’s pocket knife many years ago. It was worn and weathered, but someone it stood the test of time. 

Your eyes beamed at the tree, then darted towards the clearing to see if it was still standing. It was too dark to tell how much was there, so you moved even closer, Clyde at your heels.


	4. Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this might be the end of this one? Let me know what you guys think. I only meant to write 2k words but I accidentally wrote 18 pages so...I think I like Clyde? Love y'all so much. Thanks for being a part of my sappy, smutty adventures! <3

So many leaves had piled on top of it, you were sure it had rotted away. You looked to Clyde and he began you brush them away, you joining in on the other side. After huffing for a few minutes, you both stood back as the entrance to your ‘house’ was revealed. 

There was no ‘inside’, but there was at least a roof to shelter you from the elements. Clyde was tall back then, and made it big enough so both of you could sit inside if it ever started raining. 

You knelt down, careful not to hit your head as you made your way into the tiny shelter. You placed the blanket on the ground, flattening it. You waved Clyde towards you and began to sit, crossing your legs. 

Clyde thought he’d be way too damn big for this, but somehow, he’d managed to fit inside sitting indian style across from you. 

“I can’t believe it’s still here,” you beamed at him, “after all this time…think we should should’ve gotten into the homebuilding business?”

Clyde let out a chuckle, picking at some grass near the blanket. 

You grinned, eyes scanning the area when you remembered the bottle of wine you’d brought with you. You stretched over to the side of the tiny shelter until you felt the cool glass in your hands. You presented it to Clyde, twisting it open and taking a swig. 

The deep red wine tasted sweet against your tongue as you passed the bottle to Clyde. He grabbed it, taking a long drag from the bottle and putting it back between his legs. 

“I don’t know what to do Clyde,” you confessed, “I can’t sleep without a dream of you, can’t hold my fiancé’s hand without wishin it was you. There is still such a big part of me that holds on to the thought of you and me, but I just don’t know how that can happen 2 days from my wedding…I didn’t even tell Miles I had gone…”

Clyde looked you over, his adams apple bobbing in his neck as he swallowed. His eyes flashed to your ring finger, the gem catching light. “I can never undo the things I’ve done, can never go back in time and walk off the plane that took me to boot camp. I can never get this back,” he gestured with his prosthesis, “I can never give you back the years that your heart was hurtin…but I wanna spend every moment I got left tryin to make it up to you y/n.” He loosened his grip on the wine as his muscles began to ache. 

You stole the bottle from him and took a large gulp, the liquid slightly burning in your belly. You looked as Clyde began fiddling with his pocket, pulling out something small and concealed. 

“I know I never done nothing right, stole and never regretted it...but this,” he hesitated, revealing a humbly crafted ring in his massive hand, “this I saw in a shop window as I was passing by, 15 years ago…saved up for a whole summer workin for Jimmy...I been keepin it in the drawer where I keep all your old letters from the war. Sometimes I’d just pick it up, roll it between my fingers, pretending that was the day I’d ask ya.”

You breath caught at the sight and your heart rose to your throat. 

“15 years I was plannin on making you my Mrs…. longer than that though, I s’pose. I can’t go on another day, opening that same drawer and still seein this ring when it should be on your hand, y/n.” He was breathing very shallow, his hand shaking with his nerves. His voice began to crack as he searched your face to keep on going. “I’ve been so selfish, so terrified and pathetic, I never realized that you were my strength, and i was runnin away from the only thing that made me feel like a whole damn person…”

You let the tears that were blinding you fall down your cheeks, unable to move, frozen in his gaze. You thought back to when Miles proposed, dropping down on one knee during a dinner party with all your friends. His handsome light brown hair perfectly coiffed as he smiled that dazzling smile up at you. The champagne bubbled around you as you pretended to be elated, the sinking feeling of the rest of your life sealed after one word…’yes’.

But you were brought back to Clyde, he was offering you forever. Forever of what, you had no idea, but you’d never seen anyone so genuinely give their heart, break open years worth of silence and desire, _ longing.  _

You sniffled as Clyde fumbled with the ring. “Clyde?”

He perked up nervously, “Y-yeah? Y/n?”

“Stop talkin and come here?” You were tired of your hearts rise and fall. If you were going to make a choice, it needed to be right now. 

His eyes widened as he tucked the ring back in his pocket, maneuvering his body a little closer to yours, nodding. 

Your faces hovered closely for a few moments, both of you searching each others face, your tears beginning to dry on your cheek. You felt the breath from his nose on your body, strong but shaky. Your chest heaved under your sweet lilac dress, the fabric clinging to your skin. His eyes flicked down to your mouth and back up to your eyes, but you couldn’t hold back any longer.

You closed the distance between the two of you, letting your mouths meet as your eyes closed. His hand rose to meet your neck, holding you sweetly and your mouths worked against each other. You pulled back momentarily but Clyde had enough space. 

He followed your lips with his, working his mouth into yours. He managed to part your lips with his tongue which you allowed, returning the gentle massage. The electric feeling of your tongue against his sent lightning bolts to your cunt, an accidental mewl vibrating in your throat. 

Clyde didn’t realize how much he’d wanted to hear it, but the soft sweet, sound alone had him ravenous. He was going to show you how badly he loved you. You felt him growl deep inside his chest. 

His hand came down your side, sloppily grabbing at the fabric of your dress against your skin. His primal instinct told him to rip it off, but he wanted to be more of a gentleman for you. His hand reached the side of your ass and he gripped the soft area, his fingers working into your skin, starving for you. “Oh sweetheart…” he sighed. 

The gentle breeze around you played a sweet song as you slid your body down onto the blanket, Clyde’s hands melting you down to the earth. His lips peppered kisses all along your neck and collarbone as his hand wandered all over your body, taking you in through his fingertips. He softly gripped at your breasts before tracing a line from your sternum to your naval. 

You breathed deeply, feeling the butterflies violently wracking against your rib cage. His fingers dances along the fabric of your dress until they reached a bit of exposed skin at your leg. He pushed the fabric up, revealing a pair of cream colored panties, tiny ruffles playing at your curves. 

Another growl, this one a bit more pleading. 

He sat up and maneuvered himself between your legs, your heart beat right beneath the surface of your skin. You imagined you looked a hot mess, sprawled out with Clyde kneeling between you, your panties a little soaked near your entrance. You felt your cheeks redden at the thought of Clyde touching you there, your fantasies becoming a reality. 

You let out a whimper as his hand came to your waist, holding you as his eyes scanned over your wriggling form, practically salivating. His hand slid down to the band of your underwear, finger dipping just below to test the waters. You looked as he bit his lip, your curves tugging at his every reservation. 

You pushed your hips up slightly, giving him the go ahead. He looked at your desperate face, and obliged. He hooked his fingers into the underwear, carefully removing them from you as if you were made of glass. He didn’t dare look until he had managed to pry them from your ankles, but when he did, you thought he might collapse. 

His eyes rolled slightly and he closed his eyes, his hand coming to his jeans to rub at his cock which was bulging uncomfortably into the pant leg. You heard him growl as he put his attention back to you, kneeling lower to align himself with you. His hair tickled your lower abdomen as his breath on your slit made your back arch. Your hand came down to his head, gathering the hair he was unable to tame. 

And better than you’d dreamed, Clyde’s tongue graced your clit. You gasped as the pleasure surged through you, your longing for Clyde over all these years building up to this point. You moaned his name sweetly, trying not to squirm. 

He was moving his tongue rhythmically, restin on his forearms with one hand laid across your lower abdomen. You felt a tear escape your eyelids as the pleasure built, his hot mouth sending you into a state of euphoria. He’d make occasional hums against you, causing you to shudder at the sensation. 

You couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Clyde i need you,” you panted. 

He pulled away, your hand cupping his face as you saw his swollen lips. 

He didn’t say a word, never breaking eye contact as his hand worked quickly at his zipper. He managed to shuffle out of his pants and pull his boxers to his knees when you took over. 

With a hand on his chest, you directed him to sit back with his legs out. He nodded to you as you poked and prodded until he was comfortable. His lips were parted and his breath was coming in little pants. 

Without another word, you straddled his waist, your dress still flowing down your body. The dress covered his cock, which you desperately wanted and needed, but first things first…

Your bent over his body, leaning towards his prosthesis. You began working at it until you figured out how to release it. Once you had, you placed it gingerly out of the way. You looked back to Clyde, who looked terrified...but once you sat back that changed. You had accidentally sat back on his heat, your wet cunt aching at the slightest friction. You sighed and gently rocked on him, not revealing a single view of the action. His hand came up to rest on your hips, his eyes never leaving yours. Your hands came to the fabric at the end of the dress, liftin it up to give him peak. But his hand came under the fabric quickly, holding in up against your hip as he thrust himself towards you with a groan. 

“So...beautiful...fuck,” he sighed. 

You were positively swimming. You bent down to kiss his cheek when you felt him at your entrance. Unable to control yourself, you were able to line him up with you, your hands around his neck, and you sat back onto him. 

“Fuck,” you whimpered, “Clyde, baby, i can feel every inch of you…”

His hand gripped at your ass, kissing any area of skin he could find as he slowly pulled out to push back in. He moaned into your skin as you bounced on him gently. He used his other arm to push you both up, scooting towards the back of the tiny shelter so he could sit up. You resituated yourself, his cock never leaving you, and you began to grind into him. You were chest to chest now, face to face. He was taking shaky, ragged breaths as he used his hand to support you, moving you up and down. His amputated arm was able to rest on your back, holding you sweetly. 

“I love you,” he whispered as you moved together like the tide of an ocean. 

“I’ve been lovin you since-mmmmm fuck-i’ve been loving you for as long as I can remember honey,” he started to buck at you, you felt his cock harden even more as it hit your cervix. Little whimpers from you fueled his lust. You kept your hands against his chest as your legs powered through the motion of your love. 

“Oh Clyde, baby please…”

“I’m yours y/n, i’ve never been no one else’s. I’ll be yours forever. Please be my-hnnnng-please make me the luckiest Logan in the world...”

You thought for a moment, his grip on you tightening, and your grip on the past letting go. 

“Y-yes, yes baby, forever...oh my god, yes Clyde, yes…” your brows furrowed as the pleasure drowned out the world. Clyde’s breath quickened, little gasps escaping his full, parted lips. 

“I can’t hold back anymore sweetheart, you’re too perfect…”

You brought your lips to his, grinding against him slowly and sweetly, feeling the expansion of his cock as his climax rolled through him. 

He pulsed, throbbed, ached inside you.You felt your core warm at his release, felt him jolt against your walls.

You pulled his head against your chest, gently grinding into him as he rode the wave. He stifled his loud moan into whimpers, clutching at your body urgently. You kissed the top of his head, his breath returning to its normal pace. He began to rub small circles into your lower back. Your content sighs brought him back to the moment. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered again. 

“I love you more than the moon and the stars, Clyde Logan.” You began to rise off of him, falling at his side when he was completely out of you. He reached down for his boxers and jeans as he pulled them up, your head finding its way into his lap as soon as he had. 

He played with your hair, running his fingers along the side of your face as you both breathed together. Your hand came to rest on his lap when you saw the ring from Miles, a guilt setting in that you were about to break it off. 

But you didn’t want this feeling to end. 

You slipped off the ring, tucking it into your bra. You sat up to face Clyde. He’d never looked so peaceful. You extended your hand to him, the realization that you were serious gleamin in his eyes. He quickly fumbled for the ring in his pocket, revealing it in the moonlight once more and hesitated at your finger. 

“Will you, y/n, let me live the rest of my life with you?” He had practically whispered it, his smooth voice peaking out behind his nervousness. 

“I think i just might, Clyde Logan.” He slipped the ring on your finger, the sweetness of his warmth surging through your whole body. You looked up to him, a single tear rolling down the side of his face and a crooked smile tugging at his cheeks. You’d been waiting a lifetime to be whole, and your world had fallen apart just so that it could fall together. 

_ Together with Clyde. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was supposed to be like, max, 2k words! Y'all, I can't quit.


End file.
